The Sword of the Void
by jmspikey
Summary: Just a one-shot Idea I had Involving a alternate Louise Being a familiar.


**A/N: I do not own Blazblue or Familiar of Zero they belong to their respective owners. **

It was that time of year for the students of Tristains Academy of Magic the time when they summon their familiars. It is a very important time for the students after all the better the summon the more respect one would have as it shows the power and abilities of the mage who summoned it. For one student however it was judgment day the child known as Louise de La Valliere has never shown any aptitude in casting magic nor the ability to actually cast even the simplest of spells. Louise was labeled a failure, pathetic, and insult to the title of nobility, a _zero_ and while Louise would never show any outwards weakness on the inside she suffered the constant insults the way every one even her, own family thought she was useless, her parents already with plans to marry her off to try and increase their own station in life without a thought to what she wanted.

"Louise de La Valliere" No more time to hesitant, no more time to think it's her turn to perform the summon. Louise walks up ignoring the insults and jeers from the other students and begins the chant to see what she would summon.

**"****I, Louise Francoise Le Blanc de la Valliere,**

**In the name of the great Five Pentagon Powers,**

**Following my fate,**

**Summon my familiar"**

As usual with any spell Louise tries a explosion resulted however after the smoke cleared Louise was nowhere to be found.

The summoning event is a moment in Louise life that can have multiple results she could have summoned legendary heroes from a land beyond imagination, or perhaps a normal young man with no otherworldly abilities , or a creature with unimaginable power. However rarely do the results end with Louise being summoned into another world this was the results of this particular summon.

" Fascinating simply fascinating to think we could find such an interesting specimen is beyond my wildest dreams" A man dressed in a rather elegant outfit with a gold opera mask and light purple cape muttered to himself while standing in front of a machine with a naked Louise shackled to it her arms held above her with only her hair providing any kind of modesty a visor of sorts covering her eyes (He has her in that machine Relius sticks Noel into whenever he astral finishes her). The man, named Relius Clover, was rather excited a few days ago there was a rather big explosion in one of their research departments and when they went to investigate they stumbled upon this girl among the wreckage not interesting by itself however the girl had a power that was almost identical to The Boundary and they simply could not let such an interesting specimen go now could they. As such Relius was placed in charge of the experiments on the girl to see what they could find, a task Relius rather liked. Relius had hit a snag with his murakumo project as all previous attempts to create on have failed and died during the process a rather painful death at that. These girls however with her unique power might be able to survive the process but first he would have to make some adjustments to her psyche can't have a weapon get to independent can he.

However as stated before this universe has multiple results to different things and while in this world Louise was taken and transformed in a emotionless weapon of destruction as well as become the prototype for the future murakumo units sparing another girl from the fate of being separated from her brothers while condemning a young girl that was not even originally part of the world a horrible fate. In another world incredibly similar to Louise own world it was the moment for the summoning to begin and once again it was Louise turn to perform the summon.

**"****I, Louise Francoise Le Blanc de la Valliere,**

**In the name of the great Five Pentagon Powers,**

**Following my fate,**

**Summon my familiar"**

Again an explosion occurred however this time Louise remained in her world however once the smoke cleared what she saw left her and al witness speechless. There floating in the air slightly was…another Louise this one however was rather pale and looked a bit sickly as well as a strange device over her left eye and a coffin of sorts floating behind her( she's basically dressed as Nu-13 ) she seemed a year or so older and somewhat more developed that Louise. A few minutes later she spoke in a rather quiet and emotionless tone.

"Loading_…..Loading…Loading….."_

* * *

Yeah I'm stopping here because I am not good at story structure I do however like creating one shots out of sheer boredom with some of the lesser used series. This is one of those one shots.


End file.
